


Lakeside

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael and Jeremy skip school to hang out by the lake and it gets pretty gay





	Lakeside

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Michael looked up from the beetle he was staring at and smiled at Jeremy. The two of them were perched on top of his car, parked far away into some picnic area by a lake. Michael let out a breathy laugh at the nervous but excited look on Jeremy’s face. His smile was twitching and his eyes looked around, his arm came up and scratched the back of his head and he kept playing with a particular strand of hair. Michael leaned back a bit, enjoying the feeling of the hot car roof burning against his hand. 

“Dude holy shit I can’t believe we just did that” Jeremy swatted a mosquito, scooting so that he was closer to Michael. 

Michael laid on his back, resting his head into his arms, when he stared at the sky Jeremy did the same, squinting up at clouds covering the sun. 

“Relax Jerm, everyone besides Christine skips school all the time”

Jeremy sighed, but rested his hands down on the car instead of fidgeting so much, “yeah I know but like…if we get caught…” 

Michael slipped his fingers into Jeremy’s, relishing in how his ears turned pink to red. They both held goofy love sick smiles, glad that they were currently alone with just the trees and random lake noises. 

Jeremy tugged on Michael’s arm to bring him to a sitting position, sitting thigh to thigh. 

He kissed Michael’s hand, “can we even park here?” 

Michael rolled his eyes “I thought you were a hardcore rebel now?” 

“What?! Dude yeah im- I’m the ultimate reb” Jeremy threw up a weak but adorable finger gun as an excuse for a gang sign, sending Michael into a fit of laughter so hard he had to hold his stomach. 

“Jer-bear oh, sweet, sweet Jer-bear. You keep believing that.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, puffing out his lower lip. Michael snickered and laughed and even did an adorable snort, his shoulders scrunching up and his face red. When Michael finally stopped sighing he was out of breath, and Jeremy was admittedly staring in awe. How did he get Michael to be his boyfriend again? His eyes widened a little when Michael leaned in uncomfortably close to his face, his expression determined. Jeremy didn’t move though, playfully raising an eyebrow, wanting to see where this would take him. 

“Do you hear that?” Michael whispered 

Jeremy strained his ear but only heard bugs and birds “uh…hear what?” 

“The sound of it getting gay up in here”

Before Jeremy could process the sentence Michael smacked his lips against Jeremy’s. Their noses collided and Michael’s glasses pushed painfully against the bridge of his nose, but any awkwardness was worth it for the feeling of those thin chapped lips under his. 

Jeremy suddenly snickered through his nose and pulled away, “I get it now…it…it’s getting gay up in here because you kissed-” 

“Oh my God Jer, you’re lucky you’re adorable” for this second kiss Michael twisted towards the left. He reached up his hands to guide Jeremy when his tilted his own head the wrong way. Their lips smacked together, the sound sticking through the quiet air. 

“Always lean to the left dude” Michael teased. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, holding onto Michael’s hoodie strings “w- who cares about the rules” 

“My little rebel” 

Leaning in again, this time with better cooperation, they were able to share a much better kiss. They held their lips together for a second too long, and had they been kissing anyone else it would have been incredibly weird. But these two were made for each other, they loved these awkward quirks. One, two, and three more smacking of their lips occurred before Michael placed a hand on Jeremy’s thigh. He urged the boy to twist so that they were facing each other better, Michael tugged at Jeremy’s bottom lip with his own. 

Jeremy pulled away at that, his face red and face screaming ‘woah’, “Dude are we like…gonna make out?” 

“Uh…yeah I mean. You don’t want to? We don’t have to” 

“No no! Shut up I want to, I wanted to make sure I was…yknow on the same page” he brought himself closer and closer, his legs between Michael’s.

Michael chuckled, and Jeremy found himself thinking about how Michael’s bottom lip was thicker than the top, “yeah Heere, we’re on the same page” 

“Ok…cool. but I’ve only read about this stuff before so…” 

“Me too. Don’t worry, now let’s tounge battle” 

“Oh my God don’t ruin the mood you asshole!” 

Michael laughed and pulled his hands behind Jeremy’s head and brought the boy in close. Their foreheads touched and they sat there, listening to each other’s breaths. Then Jeremy shut his eyes and kissed Michael, who readily opened his mouth for his first time make out. 

It was weird, very weird, not awful though. But it was awkward the way that Jeremy’s tounge would flick and move around. Michael found himself at a loss of what to do, and just moved around until something felt…right. 

The two of them pulled away with drool dripping down their chins. Jeremy winced and wiped it with Michael’s sleeve “ew” 

Michael hummed, kissing Jer’s nose before cleaning the spit off of himself. “Its our first time” Michael said once his breathing was in order, hed been holding it without even realizing. 

He tilted up Jeremy’s head, kissing his chin and then his mouth again, licking his lip. Jeremy shuddered under him and they tried again. This time Michael lined his tounge with Jeremy’s teeth and took the time to lightly bite at his lip. They let it grow sloppier and sloppier no matter how hard they tried, but yet there was something about it they craved and loved. 

When they pulled away this time they were more out of breath, staring into each other’s with a blush and ignoring the spit rolling down their lips. Jeremy took a moment to swallow and wipe his mouth before tugging Michael by the hoodie strings. 

He put his head into the crook of his neck and peppered kisses around the skin, “I just love being so close to you.” 

Michael gave a deep hum, his breath against Jeremy’s ear almost teasingly, “I know what you mean…” 

Michael’s hands trailed under his boyfriend’s shirt, as the other began to kiss and bite at his collar bone. 

Once Michael’s hands were up to his chest, Jeremy’s hands very close to where Michael’s legs met, they stopped to look at each other. A quick, but savory kiss was given. Jeremy was about to kiss at Michael’s thighs since the boy was wearing shorts, when he was cut off by a loud ringing noise. It startled Jeremy badly, making him fall off the car. 

Michael blinked twice, then looked down to see Jeremy rubbing the arm he fell on. “What happened? It was just getting good.” 

“Jenna’s calling…” 

“Oh god they probably already know what we’re doing then”

Jeremy blushed and nodded, fixing his shirt a bit, “well…how about I answer this call and we can continue in the car this time instead of on that” 

“I’m sure my car would appreciate that very much.” 

–  
Michael pulled away from Jeremy’s lips again, the past half hour full of nothing but full on lip to lip contact. Jeremy’s goofy smile warmed his heart, and he patted the boy on the chest, “you’re getting better at this”

“You were awful too”

Michael rolled his eyes and reached into the cooler in the passenger seat of the car, “I’m not awful at anything.” 

Michael pulled out a can of pepsi and cracked it open, taking a refreshing sip. “Ah…sorry did you want one?” 

Jeremy made a face, “uh no thanks man. Coke is way better.” 

Michael froze, looking from the can to Jeremy to the can again, “I’m sorry what?” 

“I said coke is way-” 

“What the fuck? How?” 

“Uh in everyway…? Do you actually like-” 

“I can’t believe I put my tongue in your mouth.”


End file.
